


The Adventures of Wade and Peter

by seikidoshi



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, kid deadpool, kid spiderman, kid!spideypool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikidoshi/pseuds/seikidoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Wade and Peter are in preschool with Bob as their teacher. Logan is Wade's dad and super family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is not really a romantic atmosphere but it's cute. And I have babysat children before. I know how this shit goes. Maybe I'll draw kid!spideypool. I'll notify you if I do.
> 
> And it kind of has a plot, kind of doesn't.

"Please, calm down!" Bob begged. Bob loved children. That's why he studied to be a preschool teacher. Though he had no kids of his own, he loves children. He believes that they are the foundation for a better future. 

Wade snickered and hung from a wire that he tugged out of the wall. 

"You're going to hurt yourself if you don't get down." Bob warned the small blonde child. Wade Wilson. Bob cares for Wade, but sometimes the little devil can stress out Bob beyond belief. 

On an average day, Wade's dad dropped Wade off first an hour early. Bob didn't really mind. He loves Wade like he loved the rest of the children. Wade swung around wildly, the wire he was tugging on threatning to rip out of the wall. 

Bob grabbed Wade by the armpits and managed to sucessfully pull Wade away from the wire. Wade kicked around wildly. Bob held him at arm's length, afraid of getting kicked by Wade's surprisingly powerful legs.

Suddenly, Wade stopped kicking and stared at the preschool entrance with wide eyes. Bob looked at where Wade's eyes were directed. 

Peter Parker was standing there with his two dads. His face looked hopeful, ambitous, but also a bit scared. He did just move into the area and this is his first experience at a school with other children. He had a red backpack.

Steve placed a hand on his son's shoulder and told him, "Be nice to other kids, share, and ask the teacher if you need any help."

Tony was too busy murmuring on the architecture of the small building, formulating a bigger and better building. 

"Tony." Steve snapped. "Anything you want to say to your son?"

Tony blinked. "Of course. Uhh, Peter? Be nice. And ask where the bathroom is. We don't want that incident happening ag-"

"Tony." Steve warned. 

Peter smiled. "Yes, Daddy."

Steve hugged his son and Tony scruffed up Peter's brown hair.

"Have fun!" Tony called, before placing his hand in Steve's and walking away.

Bob put Wade down and held his hand firmly before walking towards Peter. 'Peter seems like a well-mannered and mature kid.' Bob thought. 'Maybe he'll rub off on Wade.'

"Hello, Peter." Bob smiled down. "My name is Mr. Bob and I'm your teacher."

Peter smiled politely. "Nice to meet you."

Wade hid behind Bob's legs, watching the brunet boy carefully. 

Bob cleared his throat. "Peter, this is Wade."

Wade didn't move. 

Bob tugged his hand towards Peter, and Wade stepped out. Wade's cheeks turned as red as the bandage on his cheek.

"Nice to meet you, Wade." Peter smiled, offering his hand.

"I-I-I . . ." Wade choked out. 

Peter frowned. 

Wade pressed his face against Bob's leg and clutched his pants with his tiny fists. Bob patted Wade's head awkwardly, his hands getting slightly tangled in Wade's blond mop he called hair.

Bob showed Peter his assigned cubby so Peter can put his stuff in. Bob also showed Peter where the toys were. 

Peter went down to play with a puzzle and other kids started arriving. There were about fifteen children in Bob's class, all ranging from three years old to six. Bob knew their names by heart.

Wade acted a little more chaotic than usual today. 

This little boy named Martin had just finished building his house made out of jengas. Martin looked really proud. He had been working on it for a few days and Bob made sure that it stayed intact. 

"Hey, Peter!" Wade called. 

Peter looked up. Peter was playing house with a little girl named Mary Jane. She was holding the Mommy and Peter was holding the Daddy doll. 

Wade kicked over Martin's house yelling, "RAWR! MY NAME IS GODZILLA! FEEL MY WRAP!"

"I think it's Wrath." Bob murmured. 

Martin looked at the chaotic mess and started crying. 

Peter put down his doll and walked over to Martin. 

"That wasn't very nice, Wade." Peter scolded, helping a sobbing Martin with his blocks. 

Wade frowned. "Not . . . nice?"

"Wade?" Bob called. "Naughty corner!"

Wade clenched his jaw and fists. He marched over to the oh so familiar stool in the corner and sat down angrily, facing the corner.

Bob could only watch as Wade crossed his arms and banged his head against the wall and muttered something about Peter and Martin. 

* * *

The next day, Wade's dad actually came to drop Wade off personally. 

Logan walked in, a scowl on his face and a cigar clenched between his teeth. Wade was on Logan's shoulders, his arms around Logan's head. Wade was babbling on and on about Peter. 

"Hello, Logan!" Bob greeted warmly. 

Logan muttered a greeting before pulling Wade off his head. "Wade. Off. It's time for you to go to school."

"Play with me, DAD-EE!" Wade yelled before tugging on the hairs of Logan's sideburns. 

"Agh- Wade!" Logan growled. Logan yanked Wade off of him and put him on the ground. "Bob, he won't stop talking about a 'Peter'. What does this mean?"

Bob smiled sheepishly. "There's a new student, and his name is Peter. Wade has an interest in him."

Logan groaned. "Great. Well, I'm off."

Logan left, rubbing his sideburn affectionately. 

Wade stared at Bob expectantly.

Bob knelt down and stared at Wade. Wade has a bright blue bandaid over his nose. Bob thought of all the times Wade has tormented him: breaking toys so that they become sharp and putting them in Bob's shoes and story time chair, put countless boogers in his hair and he even peed on his leg once. 

Wade's hair hung over his blue eyes. Wade had scratches on his arms and two band aids on his face. When Bob first saw Wade like that, Bob called child services on Logan which turned into an ugly situation. Logan had to go to therapy, and Wade was in the care of a foster family for a week. Through observation, Bob found out that Logan does not beat Wade in any way, shape or form. Logan doesn't even snap or yell at Wade. 

"How do I get Peter to be my friend?" Wade suddenly asked, scratching his arm nervously. 

Bob smiled. 

So this kid does have somewhat of a heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter and Wade sat in the office, hands folded neatly, and completey covered in mud. 

Wade took a deep breath. "Pete, I'm sorry for getting you in trouble-"

"S'okay." Peter murmured, looking down into his lap. His eyes were spilling tears, making a clean trail down his muddy cheek. "I just never got in trouble before. My dads are going to be mad."

"Hello, boys." The principal said walking in, sitting at his desk. 

He was a frigid looking, and frail man. He was thin, slightly balding at his head, with a pair of thick black glasses sitting on his nose. He wore a tweed jacket and a brown colored sweater vest with a red tie. 

"Nerd." Wade muttered. 

The principal frowned in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

Peter sputtered, "N-Nothing."

The principal took a deep breath. "Okay, boys. I think you know why we're here. Will you tell me what happened?"

Peter sighed. "Well, it all started out in the beginning of the day."

* * *

Wade looked at Peter from the classroom, crossing his arms. Peter was playing with that girl,  _Mary Jane_ again. Bob smiled and crouched next to Wade. 

"What's on your mind, Wade?" Bob asked. 

"I want Peter to be my friend." Wade said. 

Bob pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Well, have you tried talking to him? Ask if you can play with him and Mary Jane."

Wade's face scrunched in disgust. " _Her?_ No way."

"Wade, you're going to have to deal with her if you want to be friends with him." Bob informed.

Wade sighed. "Alright, fine. 

Wade approached Peter and Mary Jane, fidgeting with his hands. 

Peter smiled. "Hi Wade. Wanna play with me and Mary Jane?"

"O-Okay." Wade murmured, sitting down next to them. "What are we playing?"

"House." Mary Jane answered. "I'm the Mommy, Peter's the Daddy, and Wade you can be the kid!"

"Can I be the mommy?" Wade blurted. 

Mary and Peter frowned. 

"Are you sure?" Mary Jane asked. "Because you have to be a girl to be a mommy."

"Not always." Wade justified. "Peter has two daddies. There can be two daddies, right?"

Peter smiled. 

"I guess." Mary Jane muttered. She regretfully handed her doll to Wade. She picked up the little boy doll and the trio played together. 

A little blonde girl named Gwen Stacy approached the group. 

"Hey Mary Jane." Gwen greeted. "Wanna play with me and Carlie?" Gwen motioned to a brunette girl with glasses behind her. 

Mary Jane dropped her doll and smiled. "Yeah, sure!"

Peter smiled at Wade and put down his doll. "What do you want to play now, Wade?"

"Wanna play outside and look for bugs?" Wade asked hopefully.

Peter nodded The two got up and (with permission from Bob) they went out in the yard. The two boys crouched over a muddy area and looked for rocks. 

"Do you like bugs?" Wade asked, picking up a rock. 

Peter nodded. "Yeah. There wasn't a lot at my old house."

"Where'd you live?" Wade asked, watching an earth worm crawl under a rock. 

"New York." Peter murmured. 

Wade hesitated. Then he changed the subject. "I bet if you if we lift this rock we'll find rollie-pollies."

"Do you mean woodlouses?" Peter asked.

"Nerd." Wade grinned. Peter snorted and shoved Wade playfully. 

Wade huffed. "Jeeze, Pete! I'm offended. You're not supposed to hit girls." Peter giggled.

Wade shoved Peter so that he landed on his butt. Peter landed in some mud, and it stained his khaki pants and shirt. Peter just stared up at Wade, and for a scary moment, Wade thought he hurt Peter and felt a twinge of guilt. 

"Pete, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

Peter giggled and pushed Wade over so that he was in a similar position as Peter. 

Wade got up and pounced on Peter. The two boys wrestled and laughed together, all while  getting completey muddy in the process.

Wade pinned Peter to the ground and breathed heavily. Realizing the awkward position they were in, Wade got off immediately.

The two boys didn't talk much after that, just picking up bugs and putting it in a jar that Bob lent to them. 

"I have an idea." Wade announced as the two boys were walking back to the building. 

"What is it?" Peter asked, holding onto the jar tightly.

Wade grinned mischeviously. 

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this." Peter murmured as the two boys crawled on the bellies, moving forward with their arms and knees.

"It'll be great, trust me." Wade assured. 

"It's all dirty in here." Peter complained. "My clothes are getting dusty.

The two finally reached the vent that opened up to the teacher's lounge. 

Wade knew the vents and where they led to like the back of his hand. He was the trouble maker of the school.

"They'll all be sitting down to eat lunch soon." Wade whispered. 

Peter held onto the jar while Wade managed to get the vent off. 

He saw the teachers sit around the round table and open their lunches. The teachers joked with one another, gossiping about the students. They also talked about how awful Wade is. That made Wade and Peter happy to do this. 

"Let 'er rip!" Wade shouted, catching the attention of the teachers. 

Peter grinned and spilled the contents of the jar all over the teacher. 

And all anyone could hear was screams coming from the teachers' lounge. 

* * *

"-And that's how." Peter sighed, looking up at the principal with guilt. 

The principal stared at the two boys carefully and said, "Peter, I called your parents. Wade, I called your father. They should be here shortly."

Peter groaned and hid his face in his hands. 

Logan was the first to arrive. He marched in, a cigar inbetween his teeth. He wore a white shirt, a brown, leather jacket and worn out jeans. 

"Ah- Hello, M-Mr. Wilson." The principal murmured, wiping his hands on his tweed jacket and offering his hand. 

"Hello. I understand that my son got into trouble with a kid named Peter Rogers-Sta-" Logan stopped. "Ah crap."

"Hello,  _Logan_." A voice greeted. 

Logan turned and found a smirking Tony stark in the doorway with his husband, Steve Rogers. 

Logan's eyes narrowed. "Stark."

The prinicpal paled. "Th-That's Tony Stark! That's Iron Man!"

Logan turned and glared. "Can it."

"I believe this  _bundle of joy_ is  _yours_ , Logan?" Tony mused. 

"Tony." Steve warned. 

Logan walked up to Tony and faced him, inches apart. "What's it to you, Stark?"

"Oh dear." The principal muttered, pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing his forehead. "My asthma is kicking in."

"We don't want any trouble." Steve said, pushing Logan and Tony apart. "Let's just go home."

Logan narrowed his eyes. "Fine!" Logan barked, taking Wade's hand. 

"Ladies, please." Wade said. "We can all be the prettiest one in the room."

Peter giggled and Tony scowled. 

"This one's got a mouth on him." Tony growled. 

"Look who's talking. Let's go, Wade." Logan muttered before tugging Wade away. 

"And keep your son away from my son!" Tony shouted after Logan.

The car ride home for Peter was extremely awkward. Peter sat in the back, fondling with his hands. Tony drove stiffly, not looking or saying anything to Steve or Peter. 

"Daddy-" 

"Not now, Peter." Steve said softly. 

Peter closed his mouth and looked to the ground with tears rimming his eyes. 

Steve sighed. "Tony, we have to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about?" Tony snapped. "Our son is buddies with Logan's kid! You know Logan, that guy has always been bad news."

"Let's just put the past aside." Steve begged. 

Tony said nothing and just continued driving. 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Tony woke up and yawned. He sat up, threw his legs over the side of the bed and stretched. His muslces felt sore. He was working all night on improving one of his suits last night. He stayed up until 3 am until Steve came over and convinced him to come to bed. 

When Steve and Tony adopted Peter, they lived in the Stark tower for a while. Steve didn't feel like it was a good place to raise a child, so the men bought a big, two story house in the suburban area. Tony made it clear that he wanted a house with a basement so he could still work on his suits. 

At first, Tony had a hard time adjusting. He felt confined, and all this green grass and friendly neighbors were new and strange to Tony. Tony improved on the house a bit, making sure JARVIS came too. If Steve was happy, so was Tony. 

Tony walked to the kitchen area and found Steve making some breakfast, whistling an unfamiliar tune. Tony sat at the counter and yawned. 

"Want me to go wake up Peter?" Tony asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"Peter's not here." Steve nonchalantly said, turning the oven off and putting the sausage on the plate, along with the eggs.

Tony sat up and his eyes widened. "What do you mean he's not here? Where did he go? Jarvis? I want you to run all security cameras-"

"Tony," Steve laughed. "It's fine. He's at Wade's."

"WHAT?!" Yelled Tony. 

"Tony," Steve said cautiously. "I  _let_ him go. He asked. They're having a sleepover."

"You can't trust that kid!" Tony complained. "Him and his dad are bad news! He got Peter in trouble!"

Steve put the plate of breakfast in front of Tony. "I think it's nice that Peter is making some friends, don't you? Boys will be boys, Tony. Besides, they're five years old. And I trust that Logan will keep them safe."

"I don't trust Logan." Tony grumbled. 

Steve rolled his eyes.

* * *

'Dirty.' Peter thought as he entered Wade's house. 

The house was not the cleanest. The couch was stained, there was a coat on the floor, and the carpet was stained. The house was small. Peter could see the tiny kitchen from here. The fluroscent light made the white fridge, floor and counter tops look pale blue. There was a hallway that probably led to the bedrooms and the bathroom. There was some discarded fast food bags crumpled up around the floor.

Logan sat upon the couch, holding a beer in his hand and watching TV. 

"Hello, Mr. Wilson." Peter smiled. 

Logan gruffed. "Hey."

"That's not his name." Wade said. "His last name is Howlett."

Peter frowned. "Then why is your last name Wilson?"

Wade just grinned. Wade took Peter's hand and led him down the hallway.

'Maybe he's adopted.' Peter thought. 'Like me!'

Wade's room was small, but cozy. It was dirty, but still nice. The bed was Captain America themed and his walls were blue. Drawings were hung on the walls, some looking like Wade drew them when he was angry. There was a bookshelf, and it was full of kiddy books and action figures. Next to Wade's bed, there was a chair and a nightstand. Toys littered the floor, some being broken. There was a toy chest near the bookshelf. There were plastic glow in the dark stars and planets on the ceiling. The dresser was over filled with unfolded articles of clothing. 

Wade and Peter sat on the ground and picked up some action figures. Peter started to build their fort, and Wade organized the figures. 

"Have you met your real family?" Asked Peter. 

Wade snorted. "If you want to meet my real dad, he's in the living room."

"No silly." Peter said. "Your  _real_ family."

Wade frowned. "I don't understand."

"Well, Logan adopted you, right?" Peter asked. Now  _Peter_ was getting confused. 

Wade shook his head. "No. He didn't."

"Then why are your last names different?" Peter asked. Peter should've just shut up by now, but he was genuinely curious.

"My dad had a one night stand with this girl a long time ago. She was my Mommy. Her name was Lisa. She died two years ago, so her family sent me to Logan." Wade explained, playing with one of his Power Ranger figures. 

"Oh." Peter said. "I'm sorry your mommy died."

"She was a nice lady." Wade murmured.

"How'd she die?"

Wade didn't respond. 

The boys sat there in awkward silence. 

"So you want to be He-Man, and I'll be Optimus Prime?" Wade asked. 

Peter nodded and forced a tight smile. "Okay!"

"I'm He-Man." Wade gruffed. "And I'm going to eat your face!"

Peter giggled but said in a robot voice, "My name is Optimus Prime, and you will not eat my face!"

"Are you sure?" Gruffed Wade before he mashed the He-Man action figure onto the Optimus prime figure in a violent manner. 

The boys continued their game. Peter build their house out of lincoln logs. Eventually, He-Man and Optimus Prime got married and adopted Buzz Lightyear as their child. 

"I'm thirsty. Want a drink?" Wade asked, standing up. 

Peter stood. "Yes, please."

Wade and Peter walked to the kitchen, where Logan was snoring away on the couch. Wade opened the fridge and grabbed a Caprisun for both he and Peter. 

"I have an idea." Wade whispered. 

"Your ideas are usually bad." Peter said, putting his mouth on the straw. 

"No, I promise this is a good Idea." Wade said. 

"What is it?"

Wade grinned.

* * *

Logan woke up, dazed. 

He sat forward and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his phone and glanced at the time. His eyes widened. He was asleep for four hours?! 

"Boys?!" Logan called, standing up and running towards Wade's room. 

The boys weren't there. 

"Wade?!" Loagn shouted, running around the house. "Peter!"

Wade walked by the mirror they had in the hall and froze. He walked back and looked at his face in the mirror. 

There was marker markings all over Logan's face. There was a pink flower on his cheek, and some scribbles in red, blue and green. Anger surged through Logan's veins. 

"WADE!" 

Logan sensed movement behind him and smelled Wade. 

"Wade, come out." Logan growled. "I can smell you."

Wade walked out from behind the corner of the wall with a sheepish Peter behind him. 

"Who colored on my face?" Logan growled dangerously. 

Wade pointed at Peter, and Peter pointed at Wade. 

Logan groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"IT WAS HIS IDEA!" Peter blurted. 

"HE LISTENED TO ME." Wade argued. 

Logan chuckled. 

Having Wade as a child was always interesting.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two sections are what Peter and Wade are like in their own homes. And I decided to make Slade Wilson (Deathstroke) Wade's brother. It makes sense, because Deadpool was created on the idea that he was Deathstroke's brother. I thought it'd be cute anyway.

Logan sighed as he saw the familiar blue car pull up in his driveway. An old woman he recognized as his ex mother-in-law walked out and scurried to open the back seat. She helped out her six year old grandson, Slade. The old woman also pulled out a huge duffel bag, one that looked almost too heavy for her. Logan would've helped her, but he didn't. 

She made a disgusted face at Logan when she walked up to him, Slade's hand in hers. 

"I'm only dropping him off here because I'm going on a business trip." She scowled. "No one else can watch him, and I decided to drop him off here."

"He is  _my_ son." Logan replied. "I can see him whenever I want."

The old woman huffed. "You've got the crazy one: Wade. I get this one. He is  _my_ grandson. And after all, it is your fault that my daughter passed away, so it's only fair that  _I_ keep him." 

It's true. While after Lisa's death, all Logan wanted was to get away from that family. So he did. After Wade was born, Logan never saw the family again. Around the time of Wade's third birthday, Lisa passed away. Logan pleaded that the family doesn't take Logan to court. So they have come to an agreement that Logan will take Wade full custody, and Slade stays with Lisa's family. Logan gets so see Slade every few weeks. Logan suggested that Lisa's family sees Wade around the same time, but they didn't want to. They said Wade was the messed up child.

Logan's anger rose. "Lisa's death was not my fault."

The old woman dodged Logan's reply. "I trust you'll keep him safe? And not let  _him_ fall in radioactive waste?"

"Not my fault!" Logan insisited. 

The old woman ignored him and bent down to Slade's height. She was murmuring something to him, saying to not get too attached and that Logan was a bad man. Logan rolled his eyes. The old woman never liked Logan ever since he started dating her daughter. 

The woman got back in her car and drove away. 

"DADDY!" Slade smiled, running up and hugging his father's legs. 

Logan smiled. "Hey, kid. Let's go inside."

Logan took Slade's duffel bag and the father and son went inside. 

Wade was sitting on the couch, watching a gory horror movie. He turned his head and saw his brother. Wade grinned. 

"SLAAADE!" Wade yelled, hopping off the couch and running to hug his older brother. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Slade smiled and hugged Wade back equally as hard. "Hi, Wade!"

"Are you hungry, Slade?" Logan asked, tossing Slade's duffel bags on the floor. "I made tacos."

"Daddy makes the best tacos!" Wade smiled, hopping up on the couch and patting the space next to him. Slade happily sat next to him. 

Slade grinned. "Of course I want tacos!" 

Logan chuckled and went into the kitchen to prepare some tacos. 

After Slade finished his dinner, Slade and Wade went to their rooms to go play. Logan sat down and watched TV. Logan felt content. He had his two sons, and they were happy. Who cares what Lisa's mom said? He was a fine Dad. 

"Boys!" Logan called. 

"Coming!" Slade's voice yelled. The boys scrambled from Wade's room. 

"We're going to the zoo." Logan said, slipping his shoes on. "Go get ready."

~*~

"Look, Wade!" Slade yelled, pointing at the gorilla. "It's you!"

Wade snorted. "If that's anyone, it's Daddy. Look, they even have the same sideburns!"

 

Slade convinced Logan to pay for a group photo, much to Logan's protest. Logan liked the photo. His hands were on Wade's and Slade's shoulders, and Logan looked genuinely happy. Wade was looking off to the side, because he thought he saw Peter Parker, and Slade smiled happily at the camera.

* * *

"I'm not used to this tiny house." Tony complained. "This whole house could fit inside my bedroom back at the Stark Tower!"

"Tony," Steve groaned. "Please just get used to it. This is what's best for Peter."

Peter sat in front of the TV, playing with his toys. 

"Can Wade come over?" Peter asked. 

"No!" Snapped Tony. 

Steve grabbed his phone. "I'll call and ask."

Steve punched in the numbers and then frowned. 

"Tony?" 

Tony groaned. "It's the green button, Steve."

Steve pressed the green button and held it to his ear, frowning a bit, like a puppy. 

"-Hello? Logan? Do you copy?" Steve shouted. 

Tony rubbed his forehead. "Not so loud, Steve. He can hear you. I knew we should've gotten you a lady bug phone."

"What's that?" Steve asked, covering the mouth piece.

"Nevermind." Tony groaned. 

Steve cleared his throat. "So uh, Logan. My son, Peter, wants to know if Wade can come over."

Logan glanced at his sons wrestling. "It's kind of a bad time, Steve."

Wade's head perked up. "IS THAT CAPTAIN AMERICA ON THE PHONE?"

Steve chuckled. "Wade's being a handful, huh?"

"No . . ." Logan murmured, cringing as he heard a vase break. 

"CAN I TALK TO PETER?!" Wade yelled, pinning Slade to the floor. 

"Wade, calm down!" Steve heard Logan scold in the background.

The phone went silent again, until Wade picked up the phone.

"Hey, Captain America! You're my hero!" Wade grinned. 

"I thought I was your hero." Logan grumbled, picking up Slade and setting him on the counter. 

Steve smiled. "It's always nice to meet a fan. So can you come over today?"

Wade stuck a finger up his nose. "Gee, Mr. Rogers- HAH! Mr. Rogers. Well I can't. My brother's here."

Steve's eyebrows raised. "You have a  _brother_?"

Peter's attention turned to the phone. 

"Yeah," Wade replied. "He's a real downer. His name's Slade, and he's staying here for two weeks. I gotta go. Can you tell Pete I said hi?"

"Sure." Steve replied. Wade hung up. 

Tony frowned. "Wade has a brother?"

"I guess." Steve shrugged. "He said his name is Slade, and Wade said that he's staying for two weeks. Makes me wonder why Logan never talks about his other son."

"Well he never talks about his dead girlfriend either." Tony said.

"You mean Lisa?" Peter asked. 

Tony froze. "How do you know that?"

"Wade told me." Peter replied. 

Steve stared carefully at his son. "What exactly did Wade tell you?"

"Well . . . Will I get in trouble for telling?" Peter asked. 

"No, of course not." Tony reasurred. "We just want to know."

Peter hesitated. "Wade told me his mommy died when he was three, and that he was born from a one night stand. What's a one night stand?"

Steve stared at Tony in confusion, and Tony just shrugged. 

Lisa wasn't just a one night stand, she was the love of Logan's life. And it was Tony's fault she died. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short, choppy chapter. Sorry.

"Can you keep a secret?" Peter asked Wade one day as they were playing in the grass. 

Wade nodded. "Of course, Pete! Spill the beans, I can keep my lips shut!"

"Well uh . . . I think I like Mary Jane. She's so pretty. I want to marry her." Peter said, awed. 

Wade's face scrunched up. "That's not right."

"Why?" Peter asked, frowning. 

"Because . . ." Wade murmured. "Aren't  _we_ married?"

Peter tilted his head. "We are?"

"Y-Yeah!" Wade stuttered. "Forever!"

Peter went silent, then broke out in a grin. "Okay!"

* * *

"Hey Daddy." Peter said, sitting on the edge of a counter in Tony's workspace. "You and pops are married, right?"

Tony paused and looked up from his work. "Yes, why?"

"Will I get married one day?" Peter asked, swinging his legs, getting a funny feeling in his stomach when he thought of Wade. 

Tony smiled and resumed his work. "Yes, maybe one day. You'll find the right girl."

"What if I am already married?" Peter asked.

Tony, brushing this off as a little kid crush, replied, "Well that's great, Peter. Who's the lucky girl?"

"His name's Wade."

Tony cursed and burnt himself with the tool he was using. 

"Tony?!" Steve's voice boomed, Steve appearing in the doorway. 

Tony put his burnt finger in his mouth and looked at Peter with anger, surprise and resentment. 

"Tony, what happened?" Steve asked, holding Tony's wounded hand carefully. 

"Our son . . . says he's married to Wade Wilson." Tony growled. "And in surprise, I hurt myself!"

Steve smiled. "Tony, it's all innocent. They're five years old. It's not like they can do anything. Besides, it's cute."

"Not cute!" Snapped the genius. "It's  _Wade_   _Wilson_."

Steve ignored Tony. "So Peter, when's the wedding?"

Peter smiled.

* * *

About twenty years later, Peter waited at the alter, nervously shifting his weight. He waited for Wade to come out of that door. Peter held his hands in front of him. His hands were sweaty. Gross. 

Most of Peter's super friends were here at the wedding, including Wade's dad, brother, and grandparents. Wade's friends were here too, including Blind Al, Bob, Weasel, Cable and Domino. Peter's friends were here too, including Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane, Harry Osborn and Carlie Cooper. And anyone who knows Peter's identity and who has had numerous team ups with Spiderman. 

The bridesmaids were Wanda Wilson, Squirrel Girl, Lady Death, Domino, Gwen Stacy, and Mary Jane. The best man was Wade's brother, Slade. 

The door burst, and Wade walked down the aisle in a tightfitting dress, a veil, and Logan trying to smile while looping Wade's arm with his own. Wade winked at Tony and Steve. 

"Eat your hearts out, super daddies!" Wade called. Logan groaned. Tony narrowed his eyes and Peter smirked.

Wade looked handsome, nonetheless. His skin was light-tanned, and he had stylish blonde hair with a hint of stubble. 

Wade walked up to Pete and grinned. "Ready to marry me for real, Pete?"

"You bet." Peter smiled back.

* * *

"Wade!" Peter groaned, bouncing the baby in his lap. 

Wade held the baby formula in his arms, fumbling. "What? Is Miles hungry again?"

"I don't know." Peter complained miserably.

Peter looked down at the crying, dark skinned baby boy.

"He sure is cute." Wade offered weakly. 

"Just hand me the formula." Peter grumbled. Wade handed Peter the formula and put the baby nipple to Miles' mouth. Miles sucked on the formula slowly, calming him down.

Wade watched his husband rock Miles slowly in his arms. 

Wade and Peter have waited months to adopt a baby named Miles Morales. Miles' parents died in a tragic accident and Peter had a soft spot for orphans. 

Wade sat next to Peter and put an arm around him. Miles slowly fell asleep. 

Wade kissed Peter's cheek. 

"Love you, Pete." Wade mumbled. 

Peter smiled. "I love you too, Wade."


End file.
